Blame it on the Mistletoe
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Short Christmas Oneshot. Fluffy. Kendall is determined to get the man of his dreams. Kames. Hints of Cargan.


**This is my first Kames fic. I hope it is okay. It is a bit short, but it is my first try, so I think it is okay.**

**Blame it on the Mistletoe**

**Kendall's POV**

This is a tale of how I got myself finally the man of my dreams:

I looked dreadfully at James. He was preparing himself for another date with another girl. Don't get me wrong. He was not a slut. He liked to go on dates with girls, to charm them, to treat them right. To give them a little attention. I think the reason for this behavior was his mother. She wasn't exactly an affectionate person. And James had to search closeness to other human beings.

Anyway, this was the thirty-sixth date in a row. Every date was with another girl. It became ridiculous. When James was out, I turned to Logan, my best friend and roommate. He sighed.

»Kendall, if you want him, then get him. It is no use to sit here sulking and pouting. And to be honest, you are getting on my nerves. «

»You are my best friend; you are supposed to listen to me when I have problems. «

»Yes, Kendall. I know. And you know I am always there for you. But I heard the last month, every evening after James left the same litany. I know it by heart now. «

I thought about that for a moment. And I noticed he was right.

»I ma sorry, Logie. I shouldn't have bothered you so much. «

»Don't be ridiculous. I told yo I am always there for you. «

He sighed.

»I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just don't like seeing you hurt. «

»It's okay, Logie. «

»Oh and before you start making plans, can I give you a tip? «

»Sure. «

He traced the line of my jaw with his finger.

»Shave. As much as I love it when a guy has stubbles, especially Los, and I know you love it when James is stubbly, too, but James is more like the smooth, shaved skin loving kind of guy. «

I grinned at him.

»You are right. «

~Time Skip~

A few days later, I stood in the Palm Woods Park. I got Buddha Bob to make it snowy again, because apparently even in December it wouldn't snow in L.A. I got my guitar, some candles and roses. And hanging from the branch of a tree over my head hung mistletoe. Logan would guide James to me. I felt bad for him. Logan and I spend more time the last two days than usual to plan this. Carlos wasn't amused by that… I actually didn't expect him to be the jealous one in his and Logan's relationship.

_'I hope I didn't cause them too much trouble. They are a cute couple. And Logan was so helpful these last days. I don't want their relationship to fail, because of me. I wonder how I could fix that…'_

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head, which sounded suspiciously like Logan.

_'Now focus Kendall! You are on a mission. You can worry later after you got your guy. '_

After a few minutes, I heard them coming.

»Logan, why are we outside? It is freezing! «

»James it is like 20 degree Celsius and you are from Minnesota. This is kind of like summer. «

»That still doesn't explain why we are here! «

»James, could you stop bitching for a moment? «

I chuckled. That was so typically them.

»I think, I have every right to... Oh! «

James spotted me. Logan discreetly sneaked away giving me a thumbs up. I started to play on my guitar and started to sing:

_I would have traded my presents _

_To see you under the tree_

_But you're cooler than a snowman's heart on Christmas Eve_

_I keep trying to find a way_

_To show you what you mean to me_

_But I know you're not gonna let me off so easily_

_It's over your head and I don't know how_

_Every time you turn around_

_The mistletoe green, you know what it means_

_And I'm standing here, so let's push pause on the talking__  
><em>_I'll make the rules, but it's just our luck__  
><em>_Hurry up and kiss me, while we can blame it on the mistletoe__You could hang up your stocking,_

_By the fire with mine_

_So maybe Santa Clause could make one last stop tonight_

_I keep trying to find a way_

_To show you what you mean to me_

_But I know you're not gonna let me off so easily_

_It's over your head and I don't know how_

_Every time you turn around_

_The mistletoe green, you know what it means_

_And I'm standing here, so let's push pause on the talking_

_I'll make the rules but it's just our luck_

_Hurry up and kiss me while we can blame it on the mistletoe_

_It's over your head and I don't know how _

_Every time you turn around_

_The mistletoe green, you know what it means_

»K-Kendall…What are you doing? «

I smiled at him.

»James. I really like you. And to do this I needed a lot of courage as well some kicking in the ass. But I really want to give us a shot, so James Diamond, do you want to go on a date with me? «

The brunette smiled at me.

»Of course. «

He stepped forward until we were only a few inches apart and he stared intensely into my eyes. He had so beautiful eyes, I got lost in them. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, sweet and hesitantly, but still really intense. James lips were kind of rough and warm and I was so glad Carlos hid his lip balm, because I loved the roughness of his lips. When we broke apart, James grinned at me.

»What? «

»I didn't think it would take you so long. I mean 38 days? Come on. «

»You planned the whole thing. You only went to all those dates to make me jealous! «

»Did it work? «

I kissed him again.

»It did. «

**Please review and tell me how good or bad it was.**

**If you are a Kogan fan, please check out my stories **_Hating the Player _**and **_Sometimes Love had a strange way to show itself._

**If you are a Cargan fan, please check out my story **_First Times _**and my one-shot **_Chocolate Lollipops._

**If you are a Jagan fan, please check out my story **_Minnesota Love._


End file.
